


New York

by Medie



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her nightmares are filled with faceless monsters that hunt her family and steal her child from her arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://bop-radar.livejournal.com/profile)[**bop_radar**](http://bop-radar.livejournal.com/)'s [Character Study Challenge](http://bop-radar.livejournal.com/125519.html). prompt - "Janice: dealing with the idea her child may have a superpower"

Matt's waiting at LaGuardia; he smiles at the sight of her, but Janice can see the strain around his eyes. She thinks of the crowds, voices babbling around them, and realizes what he must hear.

"It's not this bad all the time," he says, hurrying to reassure her. He always worries.

_You're lying,_ she thinks. He looks away.

Janice bites her lip then takes a breath and reaches for his hand. "Focus on me," she tells him and starts through the crowd. She doesn't let go, not even when the crowds fall away behind them. She grips tighter and pretends there is no desperation in it. Maybe, if she can, she'll convince them both.

-

They barely make it into the hotel room. Janice almost laughs when Matt presses her against the wall, hands pushing up her skirt. It's not like old times, but maybe it's better. She opens her mouth to speak, but he steals the moment with a thrust of his tongue and a thumb on her clit.

She whimpers, grabbing at his jacket and rocking into him. The hormones haven't kicked in yet, but Janice can pretend. She pulls at buttons and yanks impatiently at his belt.

When she comes, she can almost forget why they're in New York.

-

"So, this Linderman," Janice says, watching Matt trace his fingers over her stomach, "he's gone?"

Matt nods. "Not our problem anymore." Again, his eyes slide away from hers, looking anywhere but her face and Janice sighs. She leans back against the pillow, staring at the ceiling. "We're safe," he promises.

She doesn't look at him as she agrees, "Yeah."

-

Matt tells her about Mohinder Suresh and Janice recognizes the name, remembers the book in her luggage. Sitting on the hotel bed, looking at Chandra Suresh's face, she feels a wave of nausea that has nothing to do with pregnancy.

-

She finds Mohinder's number in Matt's cell. She needs to know.

-

A little girl meets her at the apartment door and smiles brightly. "Hi."

"Hi," Janice says, smiling automatically. She pictures a little girl with Matt's smile and her eyes. The image makes her heart ache. "Who are you?"

"Molly," the girl says and steps back. "Come in."

"Mrs. Parkman?" Mohinder says, walking into view with a mug in his hand.

"Parkman?" Molly looks from him to Janice. "Like Matt?"

"Yes, Molly," Mohinder rests his free hand on her shoulder, smiling down at her. "This is Matt's wife." Before Molly can speak, he lifts his gaze to Janice's and explains, "Matt saved Molly's life."

"Twice!" Molly pipes in with a grin. "He's my hero."

Janice's smile widens. "Mine too," she says, surprising herself by believing it.

-

"How did Matt save her?"

Mohinder smiles as he makes an extra cup of tea. "The first time was from a man named Sylar" His smile falters for a moment and Janice feels a shiver of apprehension. "The second time was, well, a misunderstanding. Your husband prevented a good man from doing something quite monstrous." He presses the mug into her hand. "His ability has allowed him to save a number of lives."

She hears the unspoken plea and smiles. "Is it that obvious?"

Mohinder laughs. "Not especially, but I've grown quite used to these explanations. Matt mentioned your pregnancy and, well, he had the same concerns as you I imagine."

Janice looks down; she isn't showing yet, but soon. "And what did you tell him?"

"The same thing I'm telling you," Mohinder says. "I don't know. There isn't enough data yet to confirm whether or not it will be passed on. I have found one family where both siblings have abilities, one of whom has at least one child with a confirmed ability. However, my sister apparently possessed one while I have shown no sign."

"So, it's likely, but we're still guessing." Janice sighs.

"Unfortunately," Mohinder turns, watching Molly. Sitting at a table, the little girl is working industriously on a picture for her hero. "If your child does, it will not be easy, but –"

"But," she agrees.

"There are tests," Mohinder murmurs. "But they should wait until you are further along."

Watching Molly, Janice just nods.

-

She doesn't tell Matt about the visit or the planned tests. Not right away.

She needs time; time to think, time to wonder, and maybe, time to plan.

Mohinder never explained who it was that tried to hurt Molly, but Janice can imagine. She does imagine, every night. Her nightmares are filled with faceless monsters that hunt her family and steal her child from her arms.

There's no comfort when she wakes. This time, the monsters are real.


End file.
